Crazy things
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: On dit de lui qu'il est un génie mais en réalité Draco Malfoy est juste fou. Pour notre plus grand bonheur. OS.


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, ça vous va ?

**Auteur :** Mary J. Anna, on ne change pas une équipe qui a fait match nul, children.

**Mot de la bêta : **Si vous saviez comme j'aime cette impression de puissance face à vous, pauvres petits lecteurs assoiffés de Mary ! Je lis les chapitres en avant-première à chaque fois et j'ai même eu un extrait de cet OS avant de le lire en entier ! Ma « patronne » (si je peux l'appeler ainsi) me chouchoute !

Bref, j'ai corrigé ce texte en moins de 30 minutes, applaudissez, vous avez le droit ! J'ai même eu le temps de finir ma brioche (et elle était bonne) ! Cet OS est magnifique, sérieux. Vous allez l'adorer ! Personnellement j'ai explosé de rire deux ou trois fois. Il y a des images assez… comiques ! Enfin, je ne vais pas tout vous dire, hein. Si vous voulez un résumé, vous lisez et vous le faites ensuite quoi !

Pour finir ce mot, je vais dire « Aubergines et papier toilette ». Voilà. Imitation de Dumbledore version moldue.

**A propos de ceci ou peut être de cela : **Je m'essaye à la parodie et à l'humour ce qui en soit n'est pas compliqué mais c'est pas mon genre donc restez indulgents, je préfère quand il y a du drame, des larmes, de la douleur, des sentiments, c'est plus authentique selon moi.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy things<strong>

* * *

><p>La caméra est fixée sur le visage impassible d'un jeune homme. Autour le noir le plus total, si bien qu'on ne devine qu'à peine le tabouret sur lequel il se tient. Son regard devient flou avant de se diriger vers l'œil de verre lui faisant face, comme s'il tentait de faire une mise au point. Un compte à rebours débute dans la salle. Il s'humecte les lèvres.<p>

"Ça tourne."

Le cri semble animer le jeune homme dont les lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Derrière la caméra on sent la tension qui règne dans le studio. En retrait un homme vérifie sa montre d'un air pressé. Après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme prend la parole :

"Bonsoir, si vous ne savez pas encore qui je suis, sachez que vous le saurez bientôt."

Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, gratifiant la caméra d'une œillade complice. L'homme à la montre lui fait signe de poursuivre.

"Dès demain mon livre va envahir vos magasins préférés, vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas sans voir mon nom. Vous allez me haïr, je le prédis. Mais vous adorerez mes mots, bientôt votre bibliothèques comptera un livre de plus et vous rêverez de mes personnages la nuit. Je vais pirater votre existence, tant pis si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

Je vais vous faire lire le Paradis pour vous faire vivre un Enfer. Les règles ont changé, les enfants. Hier c'était Gandhi à ma place, maintenant c'est à mon tour de révolutionner le monde. Soyons clairs, vous ne gagnez pas au change et encore ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Je suis un salopard de gosse de riches ayant un nouveau passe-temps, il reste encore cinq minutes avant que j'en change alors profitez-en.

D'ailleurs j'ai cours d'hélicoptère dans une heure alors je vais me dépêcher. Je n'ai définitivement pas que ça à foutre de vous parler."

Il fait une courte pause afin de s'allumer une cigarette. Il souffle la fumée vers la caméra. L'autre homme lui fait un doigt d'honneur se retenant très certainement de l'insulter.

"Plus sérieusement, un gamin de quatre ans écrirait mieux que moi mais je suis plus sexy que lui, ça booste les ventes. Je hais mon éditeur, il ne me donne que dix pour-cent sur chaque livre vendu. Si vous trouvez les livres chers demandez-lui combien il gagne dessus, ça c'est réellement scandaleux.

Vous allez raquer sévère pour qu'un enculé puisse mettre une piscine supplémentaire dans sa villa de Malibu. Moi dans cette histoire je suis le perdant, j'aurais à peine de quoi m'acheter une nouvelle Porsche et tenir la semaine en Champagne Cristal. Vous et moi sommes du même côté, on se fait tous enculer à sec par mon éditeur.

Rassurez-vous quand même, il en a une petite.

- Coupez ! Coupez !

- Et puis le viol anal c'est pas si terrible que ça, vu les prix de l'eau en bouteille vous avez l'habitude. Vous savez qu'on trouve la même juste en ouvrant votre robinet ou vous êtes simplement cons ?

- Mais on est en direct.

- Coupez, putain !"

La caméra s'éteint et la lumière se rallume dans la salle. L'homme à la montre s'approche de l'autre qui n'a pas bougé du tabouret. Il joue avec un livre comme pour empêcher ses mains de faire autre chose. Il y a de la haine dans son regard et un soupçon d'admiration bien caché.

"Putain de merde, Draco ! T'es complètement dingue ou quoi ? Tu veux que je sois viré ?

- Techniquement oui, ta coupe de cheveux me donne envie de me pendre fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose."

Un gloussement étouffé retentit derrière l'homme énervé qui se retourne immédiatement pour fusiller du regard la stagiaire asiatique qui a osé rire. Il se retourne vers le blond qui le toise d'un air narquois. Il tente de respirer le plus doucement possible pour se calmer.

"Bien, passons. Voudrais-tu que ton livre soit un bide commercial ?

-Il ne le sera pas, il est bon, les gens s'en foutent que ce soit un connard qui l'a écrit. Regarde Dieu, il a écrit la Bible, c'est le plus grand best-seller de tous les temps et pourtant c'est le pire salopard existant qui l'a écrit."

Il prend un air blasé avant de recommencer à tirer sur sa cigarette. L'autre homme, pris de rage, lui arrache des mains avant de lui donner de violent coup avec le livre qui n'a définitivement pas servi à grand-chose.

"Putain ! Ta mère t'a pas allaité ? Ton père te violait ? On t'a volé ta sucette dans ton berceau ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème !"

L'auteur s'éloigne tant bien que mal de son agent et se réfugie derrière la pauvre stagiaire qui reçoit un coup de livre par accident. Cela a le don de calmer l'homme qui prend soudain un air horrifié.

"Namiko, je suis sincèrement désolé. C'était un accident, je vous l'assure."

La jeune femme le regarde d'un air très peu conciliant avant d'annoncer :

"J'en parlerai à mon père."

Elle s'éloigne alors que Draco se met à rire. L'autre le regarde comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou. Entre deux éclats de rire, il s'explique :

"Oh putain, elle a l'accent le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. On dirait Donald Duck, Théo !"

Ledit Théo soupire un grand coup avant de donner une tape sur la tête du blond.

"Oui c'est très drôle et tu sais ce qui est encore plus drôle ? C'est la fille du patron de la chaîne, autant dire qu'on est bannis à vie des studios et qu'on va devoir trouver une autre chaîne pour lancer ta promo.

- Avec toutes les chaînes qui existent, t'en trouveras certainement une. Bon tu m'excuses, j'ai rencontré une poulette partante pour me faire une fellation en arrivant et j'aimerais la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit partie."

Sur ces mots il s'éloigne d'une démarche peu assurée, volant au passage un verre de vin sur la table des régisseurs. Derrière lui, Théodore Nott, dit Théo, lui lance une dernière attaque :

"Je vais le dire à ta mère !

- J'ai baisé la tienne la semaine dernière !"

Exaspéré, le jeune agent quitte les lieux, prêt à recevoir d'un instant à l'autre le coup de téléphone lui annonçant la rupture du contrat. Bon sang, il avait déjà mis deux mois à convaincre la chaîne de diffuser ce spot en direct, après ce fiasco plus personne ne voudrait s'occuper de la promotion du livre. Ce type est vraiment une plaie.

Lui et Théodore se connaissaient depuis le lycée et c'est tout naturellement que, quand un éditeur s'est intéressé aux écrits de Draco, Théo a décidé de le représenter, mais son boulot était plutôt de gérer l'infatigable auteur. Autant de génie chez un type aussi imprévisible, ça le surprenait toujours.

Le téléphone sonne dans sa poche, il décroche la peur au ventre, réussissant à peine à murmurer un "Allo ?" mal assuré :

"Nott, la chaîne vient de m'appeler, elle rompt le contrat. Sincèrement vous mériteriez que je vous vire.

- Je sais, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et vous ...

- Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini. Si vous partez, Malfoy aussi, mais il a besoin d'être géré par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaisse pas comme sa poche et qu'il ne puisse pas amadouer."

Le patron remercie sa secrétaire de l'autre côté de la ligne. Bruits de papiers froissés et de stylos se percutant sur le sol.

"Tawnie vient de me donner les CV de personnes pouvant vous aider dans votre job. Demain venez au bureau, je vous présenterai votre nouvel assistant. Seule bonne nouvelle, les pré-ventes ont explosé depuis la diffusion du spot. On dirait que même les cons ont un dieu."

Il raccroche soulagé avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il cherche ses clés mais ne les trouve pas. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il frappe contre la vitre. La vitre arrière s'abaisse laissant découvrir Draco confortablement installé.

"Reviens dans cinq minutes, Théo, là elle me fait des trucs complètement dingues avec sa langue."

Pour confirmer ses dires il pousse un gémissement. Théodore passe le bras dans la voiture pour l'attraper par le col.

"T'as deux minutes pour virer cette chienne, dégager de ma caisse et me rendre mes clefs, connard."

Draco se dégage de son emprise pour se pencher vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Au bout de quelques secondes il se tourne à nouveau vers Théo.

"Elle est d'accord pour un plan à trois chez moi. Allez, mec, ça va être cool, ça fait des mois que t'as pas baisé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

Le ton est agressif mais Draco ne se départit pas de son sourire au contraire celui-ci s'élargit.

"On vit ensemble et t'as tellement de boulot que tu sors jamais alors me la fais pas à moi. Attends je te donne un plan sur un plateau, t'as pas le droit de refuser."

Théodore danse d'un pied sur l'autre en plein désaccord entre ses envies et sa raison. Finalement il lâche avec une note de colère :

"Bon d'accord mais juste cette fois, la prochaine fois je te vire de chez moi."

Draco ouvre les portes. Théo s'installe sur le siège conducteur alors que son ami rectifie :

"Au fait la baraque est à mon nom, tu peux pas me virer."

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de démarrer la voiture d'un geste impatient.

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.

- On y va, Nott, on y va."

* * *

><p>Lorsque Théodore se lève ce matin-là, sa tête lui fait mal à hurler et une de ses mains est posé sur le sein d'une femme et une main ne lui appartenant pas sur le second sein. Il s'assoit sur le lit pour découvrir au bout de la main Draco endormi. Il observe la chambre puis regarde l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il étouffe un juron.<p>

"Malfoy, dégage de ma chambre avec ta pétasse, on doit être au bureau dans cinq minutes !"

Il donne une gifle à Draco pour le réveiller avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Après quelques cris et une porte claquée, son ami le rejoint et se met à se raser. Théodore arrête un instant son geste, le rasoir encore à la main.

"Mais t'es à poil ...

- Je trouvais pas mes fringues et Kimber commençait à être chiante.

-Kimber ? Depuis quand tu connais leur prénom ?"

Draco finit de se raser et commence à préparer sa brosse à dents. Il hausse un sourcil face au regard interrogateur de son ami :

"Je connais pas son prénom mais je l'appelle Kimber, c'est toujours mieux que de dire pétasse un, pétasse deux sinon dans une semaine j'aurai perdu le fil alors faut bien que je leur trouve un petit nom."

Abasourdi par tant de désinvolture Théodore recommence à se raser, se disant que parfois il préférerait vraiment ne pas connaître les réponses à ses questions. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortent de la salle de bain. Théodore pianote un message d'excuse pour leur retard sur son téléphone. Il attrape Draco qui tente d'aller chercher un joint et le fait sortir de la maison.

Il arrive tant bien que mal à le mettre dans la voiture. Il l'attache avant de s'installer et de démarrer la voiture. Juste avant de partir, il lance un joint à son ami.

"Dès qu'on arrive tu l'éteins, je veux pas de problème avec le boss.

- Théo, t'es mon Dieu.

- Ouais ouais, comme le facteur, l'œnologue et la cuisinière."

La fumée envahit l'espace confiné de la voiture. Théodore entrouvre légèrement la vitre avant de s'engager dans la circulation. Ils arrivent au bureau. Théodore lance un regard à Malfoy qui éteint son joint après avoir tenté un regard de chien battu inefficace.

"J'm'en fous, t'es plus mon meilleur pote.

- Je l'ai jamais été, pauvre con."

Il traîne Draco par le bras vers les bureaux. Celui-ci hurle qu'il va appeler son avocat. Théodore a un rire ironique avant de répliquer :

"Vas-y, appelle Blaise, on verra ce qu'il en pense. Maintenant tu te calmes, mon nouvel assistant arrive ce matin. Essaie de faire bonne impression, s'il te plaît ?"

Draco ne répond pas mais se laisse désormais faire. Ils réussissent à arriver jusqu'à leur bureau sans trop de casse, si ce n'est l'ego de la secrétaire qui en a pris un sacré coup quand Draco lui a demandé le numéro de son toiletteur. Théodore frappe à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

"Enfin, entrez. Il vous attend."

Le directeur s'efface pour les laisser entrer avant de refermer soigneusement la porte. Un jeune homme brun est assis sur un canapé l'air à la fois surpris d'être ici et complètement désorienté. Draco se dirige directement vers lui et s'assoit sur ses genoux :

"Alors c'est lui mon nouveau jouet ?"

Théo lève les yeux au ciel, le directeur fusille Draco du regard et le jeune homme reste immobile, estomaqué. Théo s'approche et s'arrange pour faire tomber son ami des genoux de son assistant.

"Enchanté, je suis Théodore Nott et voici mon client Draco Malfoy. Bienvenue dans l'équipe et bonne chance.

- Harry Potter et je crois que je me suis trompé d'adresse."

Il commence à se lever, prêt à s'échapper de la pièce. Théodore pose la main sur son épaule et lui murmure d'une voix sombre :

"C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi en le rencontrant mais c'est bien ici."

Harry se rassoit l'air résigné. Draco s'amuse à sauter sur le canapé, ne cessant de répéter qu'il est plus rebondissant que le lit de Théo. Le directeur jugeant le moment opportun prend la parole :

"Bon je crois que le courant passe bien, je vais vous laisser travailler. A bientôt.

- Attendez, me laissez ..."

Il referme la porte avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de continuer. Théodore s'assoit à ses côtés, regardant son client rebondir sur le canapé. Il se penche à l'oreille du nouveau :

"Moi aussi j'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais c'est impossible, on est bloqués avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

- Je t'ai entendu Théo ! T'es méchant."

Théodore a un sourire sadique en voyant son ami rater le canapé et tomber assez violemment sur le sol. Il se met à rire, assez bruyamment pour s'attirer un regard surpris de la part d'Harry.

"C'est tellement rare de pouvoir se venger de lui que toutes les occasions sont à prendre, même les plus puériles."

Harry acquiesce, l'air à chaque seconde un peu plus choqué par ce qu'il voit. Il se racle la gorge avant de demander, l'air sceptique :

"Alors c'est lui le fameux génie de l'écriture qui va nous en foutre plein la vue ?

- Je ne suis pas un putain de génie, hurle le blond avant de s'allumer un nouveau joint.

- Draco, regarde ton T-shirt ... et je t'ai dit quoi pour ça ?"

Théodore récupère le joint d'une main experte alors que Draco plisse les yeux pour déchiffrer les lettres sur sa poitrine. Harry s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège se demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer ensuite.

" I'm a fucking genius ? Putain si même mon T-shirt se met à me trahir je me demande bien à qui je vais pouvoir faire confiance.

- Personne, Draco, personne.

- Bon Dieu, mais vous l'avez trouvé où ?"

Harry a pris sa tête entre ses mains et tente de rester le plus calme possible, sentant le mal de crâne poindre. Draco et Théodore se regardent, mal à l'aise, alors que Harry commence à sérieusement craindre le pire quant à la réponse à venir. Finalement Théodore commence d'une toute petite voix :

"Bah en fait, il s'était enfui de l'asile et il a balancé son journal intime sur le directeur de la maison d'édition, étrangement le directeur a adoré et il s'est retrouvé là.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non, non je t'assure, même qu'au départ le directeur a essayé de me poursuivre mais je lui ai lancé un parpaing, c'est pour ça qu'il a une cicatrice sur la joue."

Harry s'éloigne le plus possible du blond qui se met à tracer des lignes de poudre sur le bureau d'un air joyeux. Théodore le regarde l'air vraiment atterré.

"Merci Draco, c'est sûr qu'il a carrément envie de travailler avec nous maintenant. Bon je sais que la tâche est dure et qu'on risque même la prison si on reste là avec lui, mais vous le voyez bien il est ingérable. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le gérer.

- Pour quoi faire ? Astoria me gère déjà très bien je trouve.

- Ta putain n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, Malfoy alors s'il te plaît sniffe ta coke et ferme ta gueule. J'essaye de convaincre quelqu'un là."

Draco se met à jouer à "un, deux, trois, je te sniffe" avec sa cocaïne, Théodore lassé de son comportement s'assoie et commence une partie de Tétris sur son téléphone. Un long silence débute, seulement troublé par les reniflements saccadés de l'auteur. Harry attrape un manuscrit sur la table basse et se met à le feuilleter.

Au bout de quelques pages, il se lève et souffle sur la coke pour la faire s'envoler. Draco le regarde comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il était zoophile. Théodore a un rire narquois.

"Ok, t'es cinglé, mais je te laisserais pas gâcher ton talent avec cette merde, maintenant tu vides tes poches pendant que Théodore s'occupe de retrouver une chaîne pour ta promo.

- Alors t'es avec moi ?

- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à le croire mais il a vraiment un don."

Théodore pousse un hurlement de joie avant d'aller dans la pièce adjacente pour appeler des chaînes susceptible de les accepter. Draco commence avec réticence à vider les poches de sa veste, sortant plusieurs pochettes d'herbes et de coke. Devant cet étalage de drogue, Harry commence à regretter sa décision.

Le blond retourne ses poches pour montrer qu'elles sont vides pendant qu'il jette les différentes pochettes à la poubelle. Il lui demande alors de vider celles de son jean. L'autre se défile, n'hésitant pas affirmer qu'il n'y a rien mis. Harry soupire avant de lui demander :

"Alors c'est quoi ce renflement à leur niveau ?

- C'est ma queue.

- Des deux côtés ? Arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Jamais !"

Draco se met à courir dans la pièce en lançant des M&M's de toutes les couleurs. Harry le poursuit évitant du mieux qu'il peut les billes de chocolat. Le blond ouvre la fenêtre et tente de s'enfuir par-là, Harry l'attrape par les chevilles et le fait tomber brutalement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Je vais appeler mon avocat !

- Et j'appellerai les flics pour qu'ils te servent vraiment à quelque chose. Vide tes poches ou c'est moi qui le fais."

Le blond reste assis par terre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air boudeur. Il tire la langue à Harry en signe de refus. Mauvaise idée il semblerait, car le brun n'hésite pas à tenter de fouiller le jeune auteur. Celui-ci gesticule dans tous les sens, criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'on essaye de le tuer.

Finalement, Harry réussit à l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour récupérer ce qu'il a dans ses poches. Il y découvre avec stupéfaction des paquets de bonbons.

"C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas que je trouve ? Des bonbons ?

- C'est la honte, hein ?"

Harry le lâche avant de récupérer le sac poubelle pour se débarrasser de son contenu dans les toilettes du bureau. Draco lui indique où elle se trouve à regret avant de commencer à gribouiller des moustaches sur les visages des stars sur les magazines. Une demi-heure et cinq tentatives de fuite de la part du blond plus tard, Théodore revient dans la pièce.

"J'ai trouvé une chaîne, bon ce ne sera pas du direct et l'émission passera en plein après-midi mais quelqu'un accepte de t'interviewer. Alors Harry, des regrets ?

- À chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

- À lui ?

- Non, à regretter."

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé attrapant au passage son agenda. Il y découvre des petits cœurs roses mal dessinés envahissant chaque ligne. Un gloussement hystérique se fait entendre. Il se met à compter pour tenter de se calmer, froissant rageusement les pages de son agenda. Il finit par souffler d'une voix très douce :

"Dès que je reçois mon chèque je t'assure que je te renvoie à l'asile jusqu'à ce qu'on m'assure que tu es sain d'esprit.

- Mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

- C'est ça le meilleur, Draco."

* * *

><p>La voiture s'immobilise devant un manoir de style gothique. Draco Malfoy en descend une cigarette à la main et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Harry Potter sort de la voiture à son tour et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'auteur.<p>

"Bienvenue chez toi, Draco."

Le blond lance un regard désespéré vers la voiture que l'autre intercepte. Il resserre sa prise sur son épaule et commence à l'emmener vers le porche.

Draco se laisse faire en traînant les pieds, comme si on le ramenait à l'hôpital alors que de la voiture la voix de Théodore s'élève :

"Bon week-end, les enfants, je viens vous chercher lundi matin pour l'interview. Soyez sage !"

Sur ces paroles, il démarre la voiture et s'éloigne rapidement. Le silence retombe comme une condamnation. Harry ouvre la porte pour les laissez découvrir un hall gigantesque. Il laisse tomber son sac sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Où est ma chambre ?

- Trouve-la, moi je vais trouver un truc à bouffer.

- Charmant, Draco, absolument charmant."

Le blond s'éloigne dans un couloir alors que Harry essaye de deviner par où sa chambre se trouve. Il finit par prendre l'escalier. En haut, il prend le couloir de gauche, allumant progressivement la lumière.

Les tableaux aux murs lui paraissent particulièrement glauques, mais c'était son idée de venir ici. Quand il avait appris que Malfoy possédait un manoir dans un petit village de campagne ça lui avait paru l'endroit idéal pour garder le blond.

Mais présentement il regrette presque son idée. Le manoir lui fait un peu peur et Malfoy est terrifiant alors rester seul ici avec lui n'est pas forcement la chose la plus agréable du monde.

Il ouvre des portes au hasard, priant pour trouver vite sa chambre. La chambre bleue comme lui avait dit Malfoy, mais bon il ne faisait pas trop confiance au blond. Il finit par trouver une chambre correspondant à peu près à la description et y dépose ses affaires.

Il essaie de retenir tant bien que mal sa position dans le manoir avant de revenir sur ses pas pour trouver Draco. Il le découvre dans le salon un verre dans une main et un joint dans l'autre.

"Bon sang, je t'ai fouillé avant de venir où tu as trouvé ça ?

- Je vivais ici je te rappelle."

Il arrache pratiquement le verre de la main de l'auteur et y trempe les lèvres. Du scotch, du très bon mais absolument pas ce qu'il fallait pour son client. D'un geste impulsif il renverse le liquide ambré sur le sol.

"Oups."

Draco se lève, soudain furieux. Il tire rageusement sur son joint avant de pousser le brun qui s'échoue sur le fauteuil dans une position inconfortable. Il murmure entre ses lèvres un « connard » avant d'attraper une bouteille posée sur la table basse et de s'éloigner dans un couloir.

"Où tu vas putain ?"

Le silence est la seule réponse qu'il obtient. De son côté Draco s'est mis à courir dans les couloirs. Il s'enferme dans une salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et commence à boire à la bouteille tout en tirant sur son joint.

Il s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire en marbre et observe son reflet dans le miroir. Un rire le prend à la gorge. Il finit la bouteille cul-sec, s'essuie la bouche avant de sortir de la pièce. Il a envie de sortir dehors. Une idée germe dans son esprit.

Il va au sous-sol et y récupère un pinceau et un seau de peinture. Il s'immobilise un instant en entendant des pas au-dessus de lui. Quand il n'entend plus rien, il sort de sa cachette et avance vers la porte.

Alors qu'il la claque, il entend des bruits de courses. Par réflexe, il se met à courir à son tour. Il n'ose même pas se retourner de peur que ça le ralentisse. Il ralentit un peu en reconnaissant une maison avant de s'arrêter devant un bloc de pierre surmontée d'une croix en fer forgé.

Il se met à peindre tout en tirant sur son joint. Il s'applique au mieux, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il s'arrête, il s'éloigne pour contempler son œuvre. Satisfait de lui, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

"T'es vraiment barge Malfoy."

Draco se retourne vers Harry qui se tient derrière lui, la respiration encore sifflante et l'air furieux. Il lâche d'un air agacé :

"Oh la ferme, Potter."

Il l'attrape par les épaules avant de l'embrasser avec rudesse. Harry trop surpris par son geste le laisse faire. Le baiser a un goût d'alcool et de maryjuana. Peu à peu, il se détend et fini par murmurer contre les lèvres du blond :

"Et puis merde."

Il reprend le baiser avec un peu plus de force, se laissant prendre au jeu malsain de l'écrivain. Sur la pierre, les lettres noires brillent sous l'éclairage cru : Suck me.

* * *

><p>Le lundi Théodore sonne à la porte du Manoir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Draco et Harry. Le premier saute dans les bras de son ami et se met à crier :<p>

"Liberté !"

De son côté, Harry referme la porte avant de récupérer son sac sur le sol. Ils entrent dans la voiture, Théodore prenant le volant, Harry s'asseyant à ses côtés et Draco s'affalant sur la banquette arrière.

Ils démarrent et Théodore demande innocemment :

"Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?"

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise alors que Draco bataille avec sa ceinture pour s'attacher tout en restant allongé. Il finit par y arriver avant de répondre d'un ton badin :

"Super, on a baisé comme des fous et je me suis presque pas drogué.

- Presque ? Putain Harry, tu l'avais pas fouillé ?"

Harry pousse un discret soupir de soulagement en remarquant que son patron ne prend pas en compte la première partie de la phrase du blond.

"Lui, oui, mais pas la maison. Il y avait planqué de la drogue quand il était plus jeune, mais je l'ai trouvée et jetée, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tant mieux, je préférerais qu'il soit dans son état normal pour l'interview. Quoi que ce type n'ait pas vraiment d'état normal.

- Hé j'entends ce que vous dîtes !"

Théodore lui lance un regard blasé dans le rétroviseur. Peu à peu le calme s'installe dans la voiture, Harry jouant sur son portable pour se détendre et Draco s'étant endormi sur la banquette arrière.

Deux heures plus tard ils arrivent dans le studio de la chaîne. Ils se séparent, Draco allant au maquillage et à la coiffure tandis que son agent et son assistant vont prendre un frugal déjeuner avant l'interview.

Ils discutent un peu du livre de Draco. Harry glisse un mot à Théodore de l'acte de vandalisme de l'auteur. Étrangement Théodore se met à rire avant de murmurer entre deux éclats que ce type est réellement taré. Puis il reprend un visage impassible, c'est presque l'heure de l'interview.

Draco s'installe sur un fauteuil face à un jeune journaliste et la caméra se met en route sous le regard anxieux de Théodore.

* * *

><p>"Tu l'as fait, Draco ! Putain t'as été génial, mec, je pensais pas te le dire un jour mais t'avais l'air normal.<p>

- Je sais, j'ai été parfait comme toujours."

Se vante l'écrivain, puis son regard tombe sur le brun et il s'excuse auprès de son ami. Il attrape Harry par le poignet avant de l'entraîner dans sa loge. A peine a-t-il refermé la porte qu'il se met à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

"Fêtons mon succès, baby."

Et il commence à déshabiller le brun avec empressement. Un long moment plus tard, ils se rhabillent tout en reprenant leur souffle. Alors qu'il reboutonne sa chemise, Harry se tourne vers Draco, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

"C'était la dernière fois, Malfoy. C'était marrant mais mon contrat s'arrête là et notre relation aussi."

Estomaqué, le blond le regarde comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou. Personne ne l'avait jamais quitté auparavant. Il est tellement surpris qu'il n'esquisse même pas un geste quand Harry sort de la pièce.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise et se met à repenser à ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour faire fuir le brun quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur le brun. Il l'attrape par le poignet pour le retenir et se met à dire très vite sans réfléchir.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi putain ? Que je t'aime ? Mais je ne t'aime pas. Tu me fais flipper, à chaque fois que je te regarde j'ai l'impression que le monde entier se casse la gueule. Je veux pas t'aimer, c'est trop simple.

Je veux que tu me rendes dingue, que tout soit une putain de fin du monde. C'est trop banal d'aimer, je veux te baiser à m'en déchirer le cœur. Je veux te haïr à m'en mettre à genoux. Je veux divorcer avant de t'épouser. Je veux qu'on se brûle l'âme à s'en glacer le cœur.

Epargne-moi les mièvreries, ce serait pisser sur la flamme de notre désir. Je veux mourir avant que nos sentiments me poignardent. Je suis qu'un connard tu sais, je peux pas t'aimer, je peux que te vouloir au point d'avoir envie de t'aimer sans y parvenir."

Harry se dégage de son emprise avec une pointe de colère avant d'attraper une veste par terre. Il prononce en articulant particulièrement chaque mot :

"Je m'attendais à rien, pauvre con, je suis juste venu chercher ma veste."

Et sort à nouveau de la pièce en claquant la porte. Son rire résonnant dans la pièce quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée. Draco a un léger sourire avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

"Enculé."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, pas de vrai romance. Je crois que ça n'aurait pas correspondu aux personnages et puis c'est une parodie quoi, c'est plus fun comme ça.<em>

__Mary J. Anna.


End file.
